Once Betrayed, Twice Shy
by eXtreme eVolution
Summary: Random thoughts on Zhalia's betrayal during her hiatus from Dante's team.
1. Zhalia

**Once Betrayed, Twice Shy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or any of its characters._

* * *

**Zhalia**

**

* * *

**

My hands trembled as I scribbled my latest diary entry. The pen was running out of ink soon, from the way the letters formed semi-legibly on the page. My forehead creased and my brows furrowed as I thought about what had happened. I pressed the pen harder into the book.

I don't understand it at all. How could they have forgiven me so easily? I swear I should've used mind sight on them when I had the chance. I guess I was too trapped in confusion and guilt to even think of that.

Do I regret everything I've done? Maybe. But somewhere deep inside, I know that if I hadn't joined the Organization and infiltrated the Foundation, I wouldn't have met Dante. Perhaps joining the Foundation gave me hope of escaping the Organization and my past.

Life in the Organization was harsh. Fear gripped every corner of my being. A single mistake or any sign of disloyalty would mean hours of mind torture. I feared ending up under the mind control of the Professor. Sometimes I would wake up days later, not remembering anything. Severe headaches or throbbing pains would follow. Pain from injuries sustained in battle returned so quickly that I'd wish I were dead. It hurt like hell. The worst part of it all is the uncertainty of what I've done. What if I had killed someone? Family? Friend? Either way, the guilt stays with you for life.

But the Organization was the only place I could return to. It was my home.

Darn. I'm gonna need a new pen.


	2. Lok

**Once Betrayed, Twice Shy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or any of its characters._

* * *

**Lok**

* * *

I slumped into the couch. It felt firm, yet for some reason, it was soft enough to make me want to melt in it altogether.

My head is still whirling from all the confusion. Figuring out puzzles may be my forte, but when it comes to the ladies, I'm clueless. I'm still having a hard time analysing why Zhalia did what she did. But that's beside the point. I can't help but forgive her. My trust in her wasn't in vain. After all, she _did_ pull through for us in the end. Even though she decided to leave, she's still a part of our group, a friend (as much as she denies that, I'm sure she doesn't mean it).

Nonetheless, she can annoy the heck out of me. Especially when she gets into heated arguments with Sophie. And that's just an understatement. What is up with those two? Most guys in my high school would probably pay to see a catfight like that, and I have to admit that it can sometimes get entertaining, but it really gets in the way of our missions. On second thought, why does this happen a lot when Dante's not around? That sneaky fella. Just when I need his help in handling crisis like that, he bails on me. Isn't he the ladies' man?

Anyway, it is a pity that Zhalia left. We're gonna need all the help we can get on our missions. And I won't stop until I find my father.

"Lok, you okay?" Sophie's voice perked me up.

I shifted myself upright.

"Erm... yeah. It's kinda quiet lately." Perhaps because Zhalia's not around to squabble with Sophie, I thought silently.

Sophie plopped herself on the couch next to me and sighed.

"It's great that the Foundation gave us some time off and all, but thinking zaps my energy even quicker than fighting," Sophie yawned, stretching her arms as if on cue.

"Yeah... I know what you mean. I'd rather fight than study," I replied, revealing a tiny grin at the corner of my mouth.

Sophie threw a pillow in my direction. I duck. Where the heck did that pillow come from?

I scrambled to push my thoughts to a corner. Right now, it's time to get even.


	3. Sophie

**Once Betrayed, Twice Shy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or any of its characters._

* * *

**Sophie**

**

* * *

**

To be honest, I can't stand Zhalia. I don't know why, but something about her attitude always gets on my nerves. She's self-centred, rude and has a sharp tongue. Her behaviour seemed pretty suspicious as well. My intuition was spot-on - Zhalia betrayed us all. Maybe it's just my cynical side talking, or maybe it's because she turned her back on us so many times, like the time when she stood by and watched as we desperately fought to stay alive. Surprisingly, she chose to go against the Organization and helped us in the end. Still, I had my doubts. Since she's confused about where her loyalty lies, there's no telling when she might betray us again.

But after hearing Zhalia's story, I somehow feel sorry for her. I'll never be able to understand what she's been through. Though we both lost our parents, I was lucky to be raised by people who actually cared about me. On the other hand, she never got to experience the love and security of a real family as she wandered the streets. And the Organization isn't exactly the ideal childcare centre. Gee, I wonder why it doesn't scream "warm and friendly" to me.

Considering Zhalia's circumstances, she turned out alright. I guess that's why I was able to bring myself to forgive her. I'm amazed at how Lok and Dante managed to do the same, since they obviously placed more trust in her than I did. I hope they weren't shaken up too badly.

Seeing that Dante's been spending more time in his room than usual, he probably took a hard hit. Erasing all thoughts of talking to him about Zhalia, I decided that it would be best to leave him alone. I went to check on Lok. He was slumped on the couch, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, seemingly in a daze.

"Lok, you okay?" I asked with concern. He seemed surprised by my sudden entrance, but quickly regained composure.

"Erm... yeah. It's kinda quiet lately."

I plopped myself on the couch next to Lok and sighed.

"It's great that the Foundation gave us some time off and all, but thinking zaps my energy even quicker than fighting," I yawned, stretching my arms to release the tension in my muscles.

"Yeah... I know what you mean. I'd rather fight than study," Lok replied, a tiny grin lurking at the corner of his mouth.

Well, that explains his grades. His nonchalance about the matter tempted me to give him a tongue-lashing about the importance of studying, but a slightly more tempting irrational thought made me decide to spare him. Spotting a stray pillow by the side of the couch, I grabbed it and flung it at Lok. Miss. He should thank his lucky stars that he has fast reflexes. Oh no, he's got the pillow. Mental note: remind Lok to check on Dante when this is over.


	4. Klaus

**Once Betrayed, Twice Shy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or any of its characters._

* * *

**Klaus**

**

* * *

**

Zhalia has gone soft over the years. I can tell. It's all the Huntik Foundation's fault that the Organization lost a valuable asset. It cost me my most loyal servant, and someone dear. We've also suffered the loss of our main source of Huntik intel. Besides Grier, Zhalia was one of the few officers who proved themselves worthy to be released from the Professor's mind control. I've even vouched for her before the Professor. After all I've done for her, is this how she repays me?

A highly trained super soldier reduced to an emotional wreck by Dante and his team of teenagers. Pathetic. I should have foreseen that her weakness would get the better of her and withdrawn her from the mission. She was too careless, letting her guard down like that. I am truly disappointed. No matter, the Organization will make her pay for her disloyalty. We'll start by taking down her friends one by one. That will slowly tear her apart. Then we'll finish her off. That should be easy. Oh, revenge is sweet.

After this incident, I am certain the Professor will reevaluate the commitment of the upper ranks and enforce stricter discipline. I myself will not be spared.


	5. Chapter I: Double Agent

**Once Betrayed, Twice Shy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik. The song lyrics quoted in this chapter is from "Double Agent" by Rush, which I happened to come across while surfing the net._

_Author's Note: Dear readers, thank you for your support and encouragement. As you have probably noticed, this chapter as well as future chapters may or may not follow the same format as the previous chapters because I will be experimenting with different ways of storytelling. I hope you won't be disappointed._

* * *

"_Leaving is the right thing to do... It's for the best... They'd be better off without someone like me... I don't think I can ever bring myself to face them. Not after what I've done."_

Those were the thoughts that ran through Zhalia's mind as she packed her things and left. She could not bear to say goodbye, so she let her thought spectre do the job. By the time her friends had heard the news, she was long gone.

With nowhere to return to, Zhalia settled on renting an apartment. Money wasn't an issue. She knew the Organization inside-out and could easily tap on their private funds. After all, they did have networks all over the world and had access to funding from governments and major world banks. Even if she were found out, the Organization wouldn't risk exposing their underground connections to take legal action against her. They would find some way to cover up their tracks.

It was a risky move, but the Organization was out to hunt her down either way. It served as a temporary solution while Zhalia searched for a job that provided a stable income. It was also her farewell "present" to the Organization. Finding a job would be tough, especially since she had no qualifications, but she did have her own connections. Perhaps her old friends would be willing to help her out. If not, she might have to resort to waiting tables or taking up temporary odd jobs, as she did in the past.

As Zhalia unpacked her things in her small but cosy room, something caught her eye as it slid out of her bag. Carefully, she picked up her diary and ran her fingers across the cover. She laid on the bed and flipped the diary open. In the background, a song played softly on a radio, which seemed to originate from the neighbour's room below.

* * *

_Where would you rather be?  
Anywhere but here  
When will the time be right?  
Anytime but now  
The doubt and the fear  
I know would all disappear  
Anywhere but here_

_On the edge of sleep,  
I heard voices behind the door  
The known and the nameless,  
familiar and faceless  
My angels and my demons at war  
Which one will lose depends on what I choose  
Or maybe which voice I ignore..._

_Wilderness of mirrors  
Streets of cold desire  
My precious sense of honor  
Just a shield of rusty wire  
I hold against the chaos  
And the cross of holy fire_

_Wilderness of mirrors  
So easy to deceive  
My precious sense of rightness  
Is sometimes so naive  
So that which I imagine  
Is that which I believe_

* * *

After penning down her latest entry, Zhalia closed the diary and hid it under her pillow. It seemed like a childish thing to do, but she wanted to keep it close to her. She had to protect her innermost thoughts from prying eyes. It was hard keeping all the feelings to herself that Zhalia found it best to vent her frustrations through writing. And all it took was a simple pen and paper to help maintain her sanity.

Zhalia stared at the blank ceiling above as she thought about everything that has happened. Things will never return to the way it once was. Even if her ex-comrades had forgiven her, all their trust in her have been lost. Somehow, she had hurt them in one way or another. Just that thought filled her with guilt and kept her awake. When she finally drifted off to sleep, she entered nightmare after nightmare. She tossed and turned in her sleep till she fell off the bed, drenched in cold sweat. Not surprisingly, she spent most of the night staring at the blank ceiling, thinking about her friends and wondering when the suits will come for her.


	6. Dante

**Once Betrayed, Twice Shy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik. The song lyrics quoted in this chapter is from "Lonely" by Akon._

_Author's Note: You didn't think I've forgotten about Dante, did you? Well, saving the best for last has always been a part of my philosophy. Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**Dante**

_

* * *

_

_"So, now what? Are you gonna finish me off?" I let out at last, exhausted from the earlier battle. I could not believe what I had just said. Why did I give in to Klaus just like that? Am I so weak that-_

_"No. She is."_

_I turned my head around, startled to find Zhalia by Klaus' side._

_"You took care of the kid, did you not?" Klaus asked Zhalia. As she walked past him, she handed him a small brown pouch._

_No... she couldn't have... I hope Lok and Sophie are okay._

_"Good. Now give Dante everything you've got," Klaus commanded._

_Glowing green orbs formed around her fists as she moved toward me, preparing to attack._

_"Zhalia... what have you done?" I raised my voice._

_Mentally, I was confused, and angry. Then, I saw the pain in her eyes. She was wavering._

_"Zhalia…"_

* * *

That scene kept replaying in my head over and over. I could understand her reasons for helping Klaus. He was the only one who took on the role of her parent. But after all this time, Zhalia still had a mental barrier between us and her. Did she doubt our trust in her? If only-

"Dante, are you alright? You seem out of it lately." Lok asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. Just been busy thinking."

"Lighten up. Maybe some music will cheer you up," Lok suggested, turning on the stereo.

_Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through__  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
Cause ain't nowhere in the club I'd rather be, ain't no-one in the club I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely_

Great. How's that supposed to make me feel better?

_So lonely (so lonely)__  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)_

You've got to be kidding me. If he sings the word "lonely" one more time, I'll-

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl_

"You _had _to turn on the music, didn't you?" I groaned.

Lok let out a nervous chuckle, with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry. I was just trying to help," Lok offered.

"I'll be fine, but thanks anyway. Besides, a little music can't hurt, right?"

Lok returned a shrug.

As we sat in awkward silence, I thought about what Lok said a couple of days ago.

"_Whatever she says, Zhalia's still a part of our team. She'll be back. I know it."_

I hope he's right. We're gonna need all the help we can get on our missions. And Zhalia's tough, agile and resourceful. I wonder how she's doing. I'm sure she can handle herself, but still I...

_Never thought that I'd be alone, I didn't think you'd be gone this long, I just want you to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever  
Hurt my baby, and it's driving me crazy cuz..._

"Er... Dante, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You hate this type of music, don't you?"

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)_

"Uh, what? No, of course not. I just prefer the classics," I replied with a weak laugh.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl_

What is it about radios and their ability to read minds and mock people?

_Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely_

Argh. Seriously, who wrote this junk?


	7. Cherit

**Once Betrayed, Twice Shy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik._

_Author's Note: I was recently introduced to different types of poems and I wanted to try writing some. On a sidenote, the wait for season 2 is killing me. When is Huntik returning? :(_

* * *

**Cherit**

* * *

_White looks like the breath that escapes from our mouth into the cold winter air._

_White feels like the thick fluffy clouds in the sky._

_White smells like the air just after it rains._

_White sounds like silence in the cemetery as the evening draws nigh._

_White tastes like milk that is soon turning bad._

_White wraps itself around the neck like a warm muffler, drawing tighter._

_White reminds me of all the snowball fights we've had._

_White is like the cloudy memories in my drawer._

* * *

In my mind, I like to see things in colours. It's a simple way to describe things that are hard for me to explain. The atmosphere, which was once filled with the colours of all my friends, is now white, lost.

* * *

_Lok_

_Exuberant, friendly_

_Running, jumping, solving_

_Growing like a blooming sunflower_

_Yellow_

* * *

_Sophie_

_Graceful, fiery_

_Reading, helping, fighting_

_A confident lady full of passion and energy_

_Pink-orange_

_

* * *

_

_Dante_

_Loyal, practical_

_Seeking, thinking, defending_

_Never one to leave his friends behind_

_Brown_

* * *

_Zhalia_

_Mysterious, ambitious_

_Hiding, searching, protecting_

_Strong and courageous through adversity_

_Purple_

* * *

But white is also like a blank canvas, a new beginning waiting to be painted. There is still hope of filling this room with colours once more. And while you're gone, we'll keep our colours alive and wait for your return, warmly welcoming you back home, Zhalia my friend.


End file.
